inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SnowyBoy/Archive4
Archive I archived it~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 14:59, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it is pity. But when you need to archive your talk page, call me~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 11:59, August 5, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Yep, I already post a comment on your blog~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 12:08, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday As the Headline says Happy Birthday David!!!!! Hope you had fun on your special day and because you live in Belgium its midnight round about now so I'm gonna end your Round and make Gouenji Shuuya the winner. Hope you have enjoyed your own Round. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 22:14, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Age I'm currently 15 years old of age too XD LOL XD SAME YEP!!!!! We are both 15 years of age! Okay...... we're both getting older..... (bangs head to desk) And I'm going soon to college >_> (yes, my country doesn't have junior high school... YET.... We have four years in high school but they'll change it next year.... I think...?) Yes, me and some other users talk funnily because what's the point of watching your fav anime if you don't talk about it at all? LOL XD Yes, I'm an admin, and that means i need to be serious, but that only applies on serious matters, cases, teaching and showing discipline. So..... you could say I chat/talk to much when it comes to the anime I LOVE!!! XD So....... wanna start a roleplay? You could roleplay as Fubuki and I'll be Yukimura ^_^ How about it? Me and Lordranged7 do it XD He acts as Shindou while I'm Kirino XD SO..... Do you wanna roleplay...? (PLEASE~!!!!!!!) Kind of Roleplay: *2 people Cast of Roleplay: *SnowyBoy → as Fubuki Shirou *AdventureWriter28 → as Yukimura Hyouga Start of Roleplay: Yukimura: Hey! Fubuki-senpai! Can i ask a question? I heard that Endou-san of Raimon is married, are you married or dating someone Fubuki-senpai? End of my line :p your turn to continue the roleplaY XD make it as funny as possible lol XD RP! Start of roleplay NOOOOOO!!!!! HOW COULD YOU FUBUKI-SENPAI!!!! Yo...yo....you CANNOT get married!!! Or at least end the bad rumors first Fubuki-senpai... There was some rumors that i heard that scared me O_o it was about you.... Dating Goeunji Shuuya!!! Is it true? And you met a girl in the wedding? Are you SURE it's not Kazemaru Ichirouta? End of Roleplay Sorry if it was posted twice >_< I mostly use my cellphone most of the time... Themes What do you think of these themes: Best Episode pic, Best (GO/CS) Hissatsu pic, Best designed (GO/CS) Character? Maybe the themes are stupid :/ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:15, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep, new signature~ Oh okay~ You're welcome~ I will come up with more themes if I know some more. If I vote, then the battle will still continue XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:26, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Already Voted~ I think you must be precies (don't know how to say it in English :P) with the best episodes/character/hissatsu with CS/GO/IE~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:32, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, or else, it will be too hard to choose which one is the best and maybe if it is solo/combination/Keshin Hissatsu. For example: the round is the best Keshin Hissatsu, then you can't pick a solo/combination hissatsu but you must pick a Keshin Hissatsu. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:44, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, who will win? If you can vote, for who are you voting? Me or Ozora? :P Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Ah, okay~ Hey, you and Adventure are also roleplaying? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:01, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Lol, it is Tied Again and Again and Again XD. Yukimur and Fubuki. It will be funny~ Yeah, she was online. Maybe, she will answer it tomorrow~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:10, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah~ I hope so~ O___O Fubuki get married with who? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:14, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ Au revoir~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:18, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Game Yeah, finally it is ended~ O______O You read my mind XD PS: I can speak French. Though not so good. I learn French on school~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep, I learn it on school. I will do my best to speak French~ C'est bien et toi? Je apprends le français pour deux ans. J'aime le langue ^^ I hope you understand it ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry for the mistakes~ On my school, I have 3 years french in the junior school and in the high school, you can choose it~ O__O, problems. What for problems? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:58, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay. I have the same. My mother is sometimes also angry on my for the same reason but hey, the wiki is fun and I have many friends here~ Tot morgen! Good Night and I posted my pic~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 19:05, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Congratulations ☻ Thanks for the Congrats. I really loved this round. Not because of winning it, but it was so intense and close between many members.^^ Ozora Tsubasa (talk) 19:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Team Hey, Do you want to join the team Blog Games Creators because you have also a blog game~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 20:17, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I like it too, I will add you on the list~ Feel free to post your pic in the member pics gallery~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:07, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Game Hi there SnowyBoy I wanted to post this picture on your blog game but for some reason my editor won't work. Don't know why but heres my picture, if this isn't allowed then please tell me and ill change it. MajinPegasus15 (talk) 08:36, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Guide Thanks for helping me in my guide. I just happened to see Hakke's talk page with those fonts,so I thought of making a list of them because it's just such a waste to just place it on a talk page in my opinion. Hope you don't mind about it. I would really appreciate it if you could give me the full list of the fonts as it would come in handy for me and other viewers. Thank you and have a nice day! ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ アズール ブレイズ♫ 12:34, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Community message The community message looks fine to me, what browser are you using? --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:27, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : Uh, Internet Explorer is a really bad browser, it has compatibility issues as well as safety issues. I suggest you use Firefox or Chrome instead. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:31, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : They do look a bit on the right... no idea why, they're coded to stay centered. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:51, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : I suggest you also install this add-on, it will hide all the annoying ads. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:56, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:CS + talk + questions Bonjour~ I am fine and you? First, I had Internet Explorer but now I have Google Chrome and it is much better~ 1). It is really nice. I reallt like your blog~ 2). Me either. It is on the official site but I can't read Japanese so, I don't understand it~ Yeah, he is strange! 3). I don't think I am going to buy it because it is kinda boring to play the games over and over again.... (Also I haven't a 3DS) and you? Ah, yeah, it is boring... I am deleting the unused files but that's boring too... Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:46, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it is much better. Yeah, it is strange... I think not because the Mixi Max Gun is stuck at the back, which Wonderbot is wearing. I will create V3...... Someday XD Yeah.... It's not fair. My little sister has a 3DS and me not... Yeah, I want to play GO and CS too. Yeah, I agree, it's boring when you have played a lot and don't know what to do anymore. Yeah, stupid wi-fi... YEAH, I am going to buy that game, can't wait! Well, I have already played IE3 Orge in Japanese ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:08, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Sadly no. I have to buy a Japanese 3DS first because the 3DS has a region lock.. YEAH XD. Nope, I have downloaded it and played in Japanese without patch. YEP Someday XD Yeah, me too, Ghost Mixi Max. I have IE1, IE2 Blizzard (eng), IE3 Spark and Ogre (jap) and you? I have absolutely no idea... Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:19, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Waits* *Waits* *Waits* *Waits* XD Thanks~ Yeah, IE1 and IE2 are the only ones in Europe, sadly. WHY IS EUROPE SO SLOW WITH GAMES?! About the dub names and release's: ASK NINTENDO FOR THE RELEASE DATE AND DUB NAMES. So, find Nintendo XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:30, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, It is pity! Well, Torch is on vacation in Tunesia and AdventureWriter have exams. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:39, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Let me check *Back after some seconds XD* There are..... 1276 members on the wiki though the 3/4 doesn't come on the wiki anymore... Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:44, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, me too. Nope and you. Actually, we can visited each other XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:49, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, I live in Holland and you in Belgium so, laten bij elkaar op bezoek gaan XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:53, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I went to Belgium 1 time. Torch92 was only in the chat to talk a bit about the new stuff. Actually, I posted the 1000 comment but I deleted it. You are lucky XD. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:59, August 11, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Do you mean where I have been in Belgium? Hmmm... I don't know anymore. Yeey, 22.000 edits for me ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:04, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, you congrats too~ O__O Luik is far away where I live and that is... Delft~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:18, August 11, 2012 (UTC) It is okay, I have never seen Luik. Yeah, it is also old. Why do you hate Luik O_O? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:24, August 11, 2012 (UTC) It is so ugly but yeah, when you live there very long.... Wow, we really talked very much. Already 13 messages on our talk page =) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:32, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I thought I did leave a message before I left. I guess my phone didn't want to post it -.- Well, I am going to place the message that my phone didn't want to post XD. Delft isn't so big as well. YEAH! We did talk a lot, I like it~ Yeah, you right. I got to archive my talk page..... someday XD. Well, I got to leave before you left but yeah, phone huh. We can talk tomorrow further~ if you want of course~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 20:27, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Yep, someday XD. I want to talk~ So, what's the topic? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:03, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure but let me archive my talk page before we are going to RP and which characters? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:08, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it has more place now XD. I want to be Shindou or Kirino or Kariya or Hikaru :P and you? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:20, August 12, 2012 (UTC) RP! You choose :P. Then I know the perfect character that I will be for yours XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:27, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay, you start~ It will be a surprise who I am XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:31, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay, here we go: Roleplay Nice to meet you. Do you like Raimon? El Dorado? Yeah, there are evil! Thanks for your help. Of course I want to help you but I have never seen you here in Japan. Where are you from? Hey, I forget to say my name, My name is..... End roleplay Yep, try to guess my name XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:43, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Europe, huh? It can :). Kariya?! Man, I hate Kariya. He is trying to steal my best friend from me... Yep, it is me, Shindou Takuto. End roleplay Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:53, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Yep, I am Shindou Takuto. Heh, Tenma again. He is always like that. Well, I am good as midfielder and I play piano. F-F-Future?! 200 years?! Wow... Nice to meet you! Well, what's your position End roleplay Roleplay is FUN XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:04, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Forward? I play as Forward when it is needed for Raimon. Tsurugi angry? It is like him. Jealous? Tsurugi Jealous? I think he likes Tenma and you are hanging out with him :P Inazuma Caravan? It can't fly, right? Wonderbot? Is it that.... bear? End roleplay =D, sometimes it is weird XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:17, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Maybe? It is! I don't know that feeling if you are thinking that.... Inazuma Caravan can Fly O_O. But it is a bear... Fine for that "Bear".. I am calling him Wonderbot. I have a Keshin, called Sousha Maestro and you? End roleplay Oh, okay. Have fun! Okay, see you tonight! Thanks you too. bye~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:41, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Yeah, I can it and Tenma, Tsurugi and Shinsuke too and you? End roleplay Okay~ you aren't so late. I can wait ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 20:44, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Thanks, O_O, you don't have a Keshin. It isn't so bad. 3/4 of Raimon don't have a Keshin as well. Hey, do you have seen Kirino somewhere? End roleplay Yeey, another fun chapter XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 20:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Yeah, you can get it. Yes Kirino. I am searching for him. N-N-No, I am not in love with him. I just worried about him. End roleplay Lol, you called Kirino "her" Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Ah, XD Roleplay: Yeah, Kirino is a HE. Don't forget that. I think Kirino will be not mad. But anyways do you have seen him? End roleplay I have one think to say: ASK level 5. They made Kirino looks like a girl O_O I like him too~ Because roleplay is fun XD. Sorry, I am random XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Yep, level 5 XD Roleplay: Yeah, Kirino looks like a girl but he isn't. Yeah, he said that. I have to fuse to win from El Dorado. Anyways, do you have seen Kirino? End roleplay I think it is nice and he is manlier XD Though he is also a bit scary O_O Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:22, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah XD Roleplay: Yeah me too. Nope, it will be cool and hey, you merged with a Kyouryuu XD. Anyways, do you have seen Kirino? I hope he is not with Kariya... End roleplay Hey, I got to go. Must sleep (My mum...) Lets RP tomorrow further if you want. Bye~ Good Night~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure~ Feel free to edit it because you are a member~ Good Night~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:37, August 12, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Roleplay: Dinosaur and Nobunaga is the same. (Wait... That sounds weird XD) Yeey, you have seen Kirino. So, he is not with Kariya. I-I-I am not jealous. I just care about Kirino because Kariya can prank him... No, I-I-I am not jealous. Yep, Kirino is my best friend but Kariya is stealing Kirino from me. I guess he is jealous because I am Kirino's best friend and not him. Meh, Tenma and Tsurugi are best friends. Amd Tsurugi is jealous because he thinks you are trying to steal Tenma from him like Kariya is doing with Kirino. End roleplay Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 08:06, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Yep, it is much better. Thanks~ Roleplay: Yep, he is not me. I like Kariya but I don't like him when he is trying to steal my best friend... Yeah, after the match against Protocol Omega 2.0, we lost and Beta used Her Sphere Device and then I heard Mind-Control mode but I didn't first know why she did that but after that, I understood it. Only me, Tenma, Shinsuke, Tsurugi and Nishiki are ocer in the soccer club because we have a Keshin which have protected us from the mind control. Yeah, we must defeat Protocol Omega 2.0 to get my best friend....ehhhh... Raimon back. Yeah, Okatsu is weird I wonder why she is calling me Takuto-sama O_O and why she is stalking me. Kirino and me are just best friend. We are not in l-l-love or something like that... Yeah, Akane is weird too. For her, I am Shin-sama but WAIT.. Did she called my as her boy friend O_O. I am NOT her boy friend. No one is my girl friend... End roleplay Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:26, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Yep, they aren't. Shin-sama, Takuto-sama.... I don't know why they put the "sama part after my name. I guess they really like me >.< Waaaaaah, why am I so popular. Also, Tenma is stalking me >.> O_O a girl is in love with you O_O. Do you like her? End roleplay Yeah, the codes are pity >_> Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:42, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. O_O I got the Lucky Future Badge without noticing it... Lol, I got 26 Lucky Future badges... Roleplay: Yeah, he is stalking me. Why are they many people stalking me >_>. Conclusion, he is stalking everyone of Raimon. Lol, Fei-sama XD Ask her. Yeah, she really is like Akane and Okatsu..... Hey, have you see Ichino and Aoyama? End roleplay Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:04, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah me too but Gwno as it Roleplay: Yeah, he is a good boy... Yep, they are the two best friend and I haven't seen them either without each other. They are so close. Maybe they are in love with each other XD. But did you have seen them? End roleplay Hey, I got to go. I will be on the wiki this afternoon. See you later~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:15, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I am back~ Let's continue the RP~ Roleplay: So? That they are boys means nothing. You can be in love with a boy when you are a boy. It can... I-I-I don't know this feeling if you are thinking that.... Great, so they did listen to me.... Anyways where is the "bear". Man, I want to call him bear. It's fit to him XD. Have you seen Kirino. I want to talk with him... End roleplay Anyways, I have ban the IP who was removing all the content from the pages. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 14:31, August 13, 2012 (UTC)